A Union of Fire and Ice
by Maharet and VHS
Summary: After so many years Anyanka’s hidden chambers had been broken into. Unfortunately, Charlie, Charlie’s two friends, and Ron may as well pay the ultimate price for their tomb raiding...
1. Chapter One

﻿ 

Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Dictionary 
[ Find ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **A union of Fire and Ice**
font size: (+) : (-)

Author: RedVampirySlayer)Dev.HunterS

G - English - Romance/Supernatural - Reviews: 5 - Publish date: 05-01-02 - Updated: 05-01-02 
storyid: 754478
  
"A union of Fire and Ice" or until a better one comes up.  
  
Author: "AVHS"  
  
Feedback: "Need it so I can know if I suck or not … yes I know about my grammar. So, if anybody is interested in becoming a Proofreader then drop me a line. By the way, the next part is not going to happen unless I get harassed. So... motivation, people! Keep me motivated! Please? (Isn't it sad when an author begs?)  
  
E-mail: devil_hunter_shampoo@hotmail.com  
  
Distribution: "Anywhere, just tell me where it's going. I'm easy"  
  
Summary: "After so many years Anyanka's hidden chambers had been broken into. Unfortunately, Charlie, two friend's, and Ron may as well pay the ultimate price for their tomb raiding"  
  
Disclaimer: "The Harry Potter character's belong to somebody J.K. Rowling. "  
  
Pairing: "Ron/?"  
  
Spoilers: "This is the sixth year for Harry and the other's."  
  
Notes: "This story was created by a Challenge. So far …"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a very hot and long day as the tomb had been slowly uncovered from it's sandy grave. The first sight that they had uncovered was the top of the pyramid. Charlie and the other's could see that the stone was white, but strangely enough in the middle of the room there was a white table, the top of the table was darken by something. After a closer inspection, one of Charlie's friends, Andrew, revealed that the dark stain on the stone table was blood. Charlie sent a quick glance over at his little brother and unthinkingly ignored the fact that his young sibling was staring at the stone table in a sort of fascinated horror.  
  
They all had decided to call it that because it was obvious that the altar room had been used to make sacrifices. There was some hallowed space surrounding the sacrificial table and in each corner, there were holes. It seemed that when the blood spilled it had been sent to another place. They did not know to where the blood was going, because they still have not uncovered the entire temple. Later on, Charlie's other friend, Michael begun to tell Andrew, Charlie and Ron the tale of the blood room.  
  
Michael: "Many, many years ago, the muggle born ancestors lived in tribes. The first muggle tribe to exist had been called "the Nyankas." Now this tribe had been said to have been using the dark arts, but since their tribe perished a long, long time ago, nobody seems to know or care for what happened to them. Some did not know because when their culture begun to expand it suddenly disappeared from sight. Some did not cared because the tribe seemed to have been the most knowledgeable tribe among other tribes. Did you know that these tribes were the ones that had created most of the spells that we know today?" Michael paused for a moment and begun to study the faces of his two friends and the teen that accompanied them.  
  
"Well," Michael continued with his story. He noticed that he had already enraptured his audience with his story. "At the same time muggles and wizards and every magical being lived together in harmony. It seemed ironic that they had peace all around when the blood of an innocent had been spilled. Peace ruled all over the land as the human sacrifices were done once a year and the blood of seven different innocents feed seven different temples. There had been 7 temples and it once had been said that each one held the world's greatest treasure or the world's biggest time bomb awaiting to happen."  
  
After waiting a few moments to calm his beating heart and to catch his breath, he continues with his tale. "It has been said that in each temple it held a different a different supreme. Many things were said about the Supremes. However, one thing never changes. It was said that the seven Supremes were dark, evil beings that had been spawned from the very pits of hell. They were seven dark Supremes.  
  
Fortunately, two out of the seven were not evil, but they were not good either. They were known as Death and Void. Now, dearth is not what everybody thin she looks like. Yes, Death is a woman and no, she is not just bones, but far from it. She has dark, long hair, her eyes are dark and misty and her skin is pale and somehow yellowish. Void, everybody thinks that he is shapeless but he is not. Void has dark hair and navy colored eyes and very pale skin. He has many tattoos and piercings on his body. The most noticeable ones are the ones found on his features.  
  
"Death and Void is what gave the human being some kind of advantage over the other dark Supremes. Since Death and Void were neutral beings, they just went either way. The wizards the help trapped the other four Supremes also happen to be the four founder's of Hogwarts," He paused as he noticed that it was just two hours until sunset. "We should head back to camp, should I continue here or on camp?" Michael asked. When he saw that everyone wanted him to continue with the story no matter what, he decided to continue.  
  
"If you insist … after the five most evil Supremes which were Vengeance, Chaos, Hale, War, and Malady had been looked away in a different temples, this is when the two remaining ones had decided to also have a temple made for them. The only thing that they had asked was to remain together and so the people of Nyankas build them a temple for Death and Void. The other promise was that in order for the Nyankas to maintain the peace they should make a human sacrifice once a year to appease the other Supremes."  
  
"They had keep their promise until at that time there had been a woman called Anyanka. She was the daughter of the ruler of the Nyankas and when time came and she had been chosen to be sacrificed to, one of the seven Supremes he did not kept his promise and had left his daughter alive. This did not managed to cause some conflict within the temple because of the lack of the chosen blood and so the Vengeance demon had managed to escape her imprisonment. Since the Vengeance demon had no body she had managed to posses Anyanka."  
  
At first, nobody had seemed to notice Anyanka's change until it had been too late. One night, Anyanka had managed to persuade and manipulate some young teen to go with her in to a strange cave. She had lead him there were she later knock him out cold. She had placed every single herb that she needed for her restoration spell. She wanted to become a Vengeance demon once again. However, most off all she wanted to hurt Death and Void for backstabbing her and the rest. When she noticed that everything was in order that is when she raised the knife and stabbed it in the teen's heart. As she removed the teen's heart out, she began to chant. Months after the ritual was done some strangely clothed people had entered their world."  
  
"These people were the first Europeans to have ever stepped on that strange land. This is when Anyanka set herself to work and spread evil rumors to the Europeans that the Nyankas had hidden riches. There was a small fight between the Europeans and the natives, but the natives eventually won. The Europeans left defeated and in shame of what had happened to them and their loss. After the Europeans had left, one of the villagers of Nyankas had discovered that they had been betrayed by none other that Anyanka and had been revealed as the Vengeance demon. After learning this, they soon gathered their most powerful Sorceress that managed to lock away the vengeance demon but unfortunately, since it was inside of Anyanka's body the demon was locked away with the body. Sometimes when the wind is too loud to be heard you can sometimes hear the poor wondering soul of the real Anyanka wanting to get her body back, the end," Michael concluded and lead a group of shocked wizards back to the camp.  
  
They had finally discovered the tomb of Anyanka after three restless nights of hard work. Charlie had brought two colleagues so they could help him with the translations. What the eldest son of the Weasels did not know at the time was to take his youngest sibling to the site. Out of all Charlie's brothers, Ron was the only one that seemed interested in what he did. Now, when Charlie, Charlie's two colleagues and Ron were walking down the semi dark hallway the eldest Weasel son seemed to be regretting bringing his young brother along. Charlie cast an irritated glance behind him in which his two friends' and little brother were. He wanted to focus on the area around them, on watching for danger since they were moving through progressively worse areas of the tomb, but he could not. He could not focus because his two friends' and little brother were commentating on what they saw, but most of all to answer all of Ron's questions.  
  
When they had reached the last chamber, Michael, Andrew and Ron stopped talking to look around. Charlie also stopped walking so he could look around. An incredible chamber was decorated with writing and drawings of the ancient Nyankas. There were boxes made of stone and Charlie thought about the box contents. In the middle of the room, there was the largest box. It looked like a body could lie there. It was a remarkable sight but Charlie was most interested in the larger box.  
  
Soon Charlie called his two friends and his little brother so they could help him uncover the lid of the larger box. The four got into position and pushed the lid until it tipped and dropped to the floor with a loud thump. When they looked in it, they found it empty. Soon without warning that was when a blast of cold air hit them and made them tumble back in fright. This is when the saw that the story about the seven demons was true and they were staring at the red angry eyes of the Vengeance demon, Anyanka. When they see her, they all began to look frantic with worry. They had all hear Michael's story of Anyanka, but hearing about it and seeing the horrible demon was two different things.  
  
Unfortunately, they were the only ones in the tomb, and nobody else of Charlie's associates knew that they were there, no one. While it was too odd for them to see a fable like Anyanka in front of them, they were just too scared to get up and go, besides they NEVER against a very powerful vengeance demon. "Hahaha, foolish mortals, now that to you freed me from my imprisonment, I am liberated to roam the world spreading my wonderful vengeance. I would thank you but since I am a vengeance demon, I cannot. Now, I will curse you all," Anyanka first pointed at Charlie. "You make your judgment by sight, so you should be blinded," Anyanka said in a sinister way.  
  
Soon, Michael, Andrew and Ron heard Charlie's cries of pain because he could not see anything. They saw how Charlie's eyes were no longer green, but they were a sick white opaque color. Since Michael was the one that was almost near Charlie, Michael was about to help his friend Charlie.  
  
"Since you enjoy to hear yourself too much, so you should go mute," Anyanka then pointed at Michael after saying this. Soon, Michael collapsed to his need with a loud thud and he grabbed his throat desperately. The ones that could still see saw Michaels horrified features as he desperately had tried to talk but he just moved his mouth and no words could be heard at all.  
  
Then, Anyanka faced Andrew. "Since you enjoy to hear, you should go deaf," Anyanka pointed at Andrew and he just like Michael dropped to his knees and placed his hands on his ears. Out of the three, Andrew seemed that he was in some kind of pain.  
  
Finally, Anyanka pointed at the teenager and whispered something under her breath. "No," Ron had screamed at the vengeance demon but unfortunately, it was too late. Ron could feel his heart begin to race and icy panic clutched at him.  
  
Soon a bright light enveloped Ron's tall and muscular body. The light was so bright that the ones that could still see were blinded by it and Ron's pain filled scream could be heard in the chamber. When the light faded Andrew and Michael saw that Ron was still standing in the same place. They saw that that Ron had the same green eyes, same baggy muggle clothing. It was until Andrew and Michael finally looked closely and noticed that Ron was not a guy anymore, he was now a she, a breath taking and very voluptuous female that had been staring at them in shock for a while.  
  
Both men could see Ron's long shinny red hair that cascaded down her back like lava flowing down a mountain. Now, instead of rough looking features, Ron now has softer round face. Ron was still the same height, but his shoulders were not broad and his hips had more curves. Most of all, what had convince Andrew and Michael that Ron was a woman was when they noticed Ron's full rounded breast of a woman and not the flat one of a man. Ron looked at Andrew, Michael, and their obvious leering and blinked in confusion, then down at his new body. Ron screamed in with mindless panic and fainted dead away.  
  
ToBeCoNtInUeD. 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 


	2. Chapter Two

A Union of Fire and Ice

Author of this part: Maharet

Feedback: yes, pretty please, I would like lots of them

E-mail: serpentina_windfall@hotmail.com

Archives: just ask me and tell where

Summary: "After so many years Anyanka's hidden chambers had been broken into. Unfortunately, Charlie, Charlie's two friends, and Ron may as well pay the ultimate price for their tomb raiding

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters belong to the greatand almighty J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Ron/? Won't tell you just now! *_~

Spoilers: maybe the four book, nothing special

Notes: Co-written with AVHS, known as Red Vampiry Slayer

This story was created by a Challenge so far …

Chapter Two: It is Never Easy to be a Girl

He was rudely awakened when a pair of arms went around him and squeezed tight. He went up for air, and was greeted with a big moss of brown hair.

"Ahhh, Hermione, you're cutting off all the circulation!" He cried out. His voice was strangely high… Maybe because of the lack of air?

"Oh, sorry Ron! I'm just so happy that you are all right!" Sobbed Hermione.

"Wha…? What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember? Oh, Ron!" She sobbed some more.

Ron got annoyed.

"Hermione! Just spit it out!" He growled at her.

"You, you all got attacked in the tomb. Charlie got blind, Michael went mute, Andrew went deaf, and you got changed into a girl!" Her voice came into a shrill as she said the last words.

"A what?!" Ron grabbed at his… no… her chest. He had very nice breasts. Breasts he would have liked on any girl. Soft and big enough. But they were on *his* chest! "Awck!!! Get them off! Get them off!"

Hermione broke out in hysteric giggles.

That was the moment when Harry opened the door to peer in, and he blushed furiously. Ron looked up at that exact moment and blushed too.

"Harry! Please help me! You have to! I can't stay this way! What will… my parents say! I'm a boy for god's shake!"

"Err… Ron, you look good like a girl. You certainly have nice boobs…"

A book flying near his head cut off his words.

"Herm? You'll help me, right?"

"Ah, I don't know… I was sooo hoping for a best friend who will understand me. You know, who knows everything about me and Harry…"

Ron growled again in a very un-girlish way. Hermione sobered up.

"Um… Ron… I'm sorry to say, but the professors are still searching for a way to change you and the guys back. This vengeance demon used a very old magic which is not used anymore since a very long time. I don't know if they could find a cure… or not."

Ron's face fell.

"Oh my. I never realized that. Poor Charlie! I… I can't understand why us? Why this?"

Hermione placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Ron… Nobody can and could answer that kind of question. Lot of unjust things happen." She pulled together her eyebrows. "This time, I think you better try to accept it. You are a girl now. You should dress like one, you should pick a new name… It's not the end of your life."

"Of course it is! Hermione. I got turned into a girl!"

"Yes, I can clearly see that." Nodded the girl in her bossy tone. "I think it is the time that you should accept it at least. Maybe you should act like one!"

"What?! Dress in drag and make big puppy eyes at Victor Krum? Maybe I should giggle and go ask him to sign my panties with my lipstick!" Ron was screaming, red faced.

Hermione looked at him with ice cold eyes.

"I think we better go and wait till he gets to his senses. He still acts like a five year old." She turned her head and went out of the room.

Harry stayed a little. He looked at Ron and shook his head.

"You know you shouldn't have said that. You hurt her very badly. I hope you'll ask for her forgiveness tomorrow. She is the only one who can help you to act like a lady… or a girl… whatever. So… I'll go and try to calm her down. Good night."

Ron watched as his best friend left the room and thought about what he will do with Hermione. He was happy for them of course, but he just felt a little left out. Somehow he felt that Harry was taking Hermione's side because they were dating, not because he thought she was right. If they weren't dating, Harry would surely understand… But he couldn't be angry with Hermione too long, they were friends for too long to be angry with her. But deep inside it hurt. They were much, much closer to each other than to Ron. It felt if a distance was slowly creeping between him and the other two. Harry even spent fewer time with him at the Burrow than with Hermione.

And it wasn't helping any that he was still alone. He still couldn't find a girlfriend whom he liked with all his heart. Of course there were some touches and snatched, clumsy kisses with Lavender and Parvati, but it wasn't enough. He felt too alone. And now this. He was in a girl's body, which meant that either he would get involved with a guy, or he would be all alone again. It was just his bloody luck, he thought.

He fell in sleep with bitter thoughts.

***

Asking for Hermione's forgiveness was easier than he thought. Hermione was all ideas about hair cuts, dresses, shoes and make ups. Ron was simply horrified.

Hermione took the lead. She asked for some time in the muggle London, and she was allowed to go with MacGonagall of course.

They spent almost a full day searching for clothes he had never thought of wearing. If he was someone else he would have laughed himself silly watching Hermione pull him in a woman's underwear store. When she thrust one black and one pink lacy, satin panties under his nose asking him which one he liked, he fainted on the spot.

When he awoke he was looking at a very angry Hermione and a suspiciously coughing MacGonagall who looked like she was feigning coughs to cover her laughing.

He looked again at the offending items and glared at them.

"No way I'm going to wear black. Don't they have something simpler? I'm sure they must cost a fortune." He blushed a little at the mention of money.

Hermione just shoke her head, but MacGonagall smiled at him.

"I'm not here just to guard you, Miss Weasley. I'm here to buy all your clothes. We all agreed with Professor Dumbledore that you should have clothes and because the accident, the ministry provided us with money enough to buy you anything. And, if you ask me I would say red is more your colour."

Ron nearly fainted again.

"So, red it is." Said Hermione happily, and went to collect more of that red satin underwear.

The bras were more of that matter. Ron was not letting Hermione take a good look at her so MacGonagall had to go and save the day.

"I'm your professor, Miss Weasley, and I'm old enough to be your grandmother. You probably don't expect to do anything other than…"

Ron blushed and let her. They bought red satin bras to match the panties and bought stockings that made4 Ron pale.

"I don't even know how to get in them, Herm, and they are horrid! They stick to you and you can't stop scratching…" He blushed beet red as the salesgirl looked at him like he went mad. Of course, he was a girl now, somebody who should be used to stockings by now… So he just shut up and let Hermione buy him everything she wanted. It was easier for sure. She was happy to buy him and at least she wasn't complaining. A great relief to his ears.

Skirts and blouses came next. He felt like a dress-stand. He had to try on every piece in the whole shop, and in the next and the next. The boxes were more and more and Hermione was still going on about him not having enough clothes to wear. She only did stop when the boxes were too much to bear.

They arrived at Hoghwarts well after nine. Harry was laughing his head off at the items Hermione showed him proudly, especially the red satin panties.

Ron thought that he would never live it down when in the middle of Hermione showing the underwear to Harry the twins arrived and they just stared at the 'girl things', then at their brother and then back at Ron. In the next minute they were rolling about in the floor laughing silly.

TBC

Feedback please!


End file.
